matsushita_yuyafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Lazy Earl Ciel Phantomhive/SUMMARY ON X4 MAJOR DEBUT SINGLE- KILLING ME
I'm sorry for being late sharing this. But here's a short report from my own personal experience of their music on X4 Major Debut single Killing Me. ____________________START HERE_____________________ On October 7th 2015, X4 has finally made their major debut inJapan under xvision label. After 7 month of establishment, struggle and all, they spread their wings even bigger in world of entertainment. To show my little apprecation of their hardwork, I decided to purchase the limited edition Type B Killing Me single. It was safely arrived on October 12th 2015. I decided to play the 1st disc, which contained Killing Me Dance Edit MV and Koe Ni Shita Nara MV. The Killing Me Dance Edit was a total different from the one that they post in their official Youtube account. As the title said, it was a full dance version. There's no NYC background. They dance passionately and full of energy until the last step. It was so breath taking and I was impressed. The super upbeat music, the energetic dancing, and powerful harmony voice just blended perfectly. After Killing Me Dance Edit MV, Koe Ni Shita Nara started playing. Kodai high pitch voice was heard and Yuya appeared followed by the rest of X4 member including Seiji. Once Yuya started singing the first line, I was astonished. Perhaps I've been missing Yuya solo performance these past few months. Their smooth dance, natural smile, with the beauty of Japan beach, it just relaxing and beautiful. So REFRESHING! This song has been released digitally on June 13th 2015 with 2 track Ni Shita Nara and Koe Ni Shita Nara Instrumental. Once the first CD ended, I started playing the second disc It was in mp3 format The tracklist is: # 1 Killing Me # 2 Monster # 3 Killing Me Instrumental # 4 Monster Instrumental After listening to Killing Me, Monster started playing. It started with mysterious killer atmosphere and changed into energetic music. This song is so mysterious and I just can not stop listening. After that was Killing Me Instrumental. It just cant be beaten. Monster Instrumental getting more mystery and it makes me feels like being in another dimension. It just can not be expressed with words. Without realize you'll just fall in love with that song. It was worth to purchasing the single. I'm so happy to support their hardwork and I hope they will keep making great music. Although the dissapearance of Seiji once become a big issue, he's make a great job in writing Killing Me and Monster. Everyone who's been involved in making X4 dreams come true, I'm so thankful to them. If you wish to get the lyrics of the songs in all kanji, romaji and translation, please click on this link here. The song lyric If you wish to support by buying the original Single, click this link here. Amazon jp X4 Official Shopping If you want to give some nice aprreciation words to the people who've been working very hard in this dream, please click on the links I listed below to reach their official account: X4staff official Twitter Matsushita Yuya staff official Twitter Yashaken Routea official Twitter Matsushita Yuya official Instagram X4Yuya official Instagram X4 official Instagram X4Kodai official Instagram X4Tmax official Instagram Philip B.Thomson official Instagram Seiji official Instagram (Former X4 members) X4 official Home Page Matsushita Yuya official Home Page Here's pic of the copy that I received before. Category:Blog posts